Hisashiburi!
by Kuroi801
Summary: Tappei menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, sampai bocah ini datang dan membuat segalanya berubah.. /WARNING: YAOI/BOYxBOY/ R&R?


"Tappei, kemari"

"Ada apa, Miiko?"

"Ada anak baru di kelasmu, ini dia.."

"_Bocah lagi.." _batin Tappei malas. Ia lalu menyusul anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tappei tersenyum paksa pada anak bersurai emas tersebut. Anak itu menatap Tappei dalam dalam. "Kenta.."

_ah... tidak ada yang ingat.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kocchi Muite,Miiko! © Ono Eriko**

**We Meet Again © Saya/Kuroi801**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairing: TappeixKenta, slight! MiikoxYoshida**

**WARNING: typo maybe,OOC banget,EyD berantakan,HOMO! FANFIC MIIKO YANG BERISI HOMO!,Pedofilia,dan kesalahan lain yang tidak Kuroi sebutkan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME!**

Caps, Bold, Underline. Anda sudah diperingatkan, ini Fanfic humu. Cukup tekan tombol back pada browser anda jika tidak suka, jangan gubris macam-macam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**June 14,20xx 08:00** **AM**_

"Pagi.." sapa seorang Pemuda bersurai emas dan iris-nya yang memiliki warna kecoklatan, matanya yang menampakkan raut bosan, dengan nada datar, dan ditambah pin kecil yang menggantung di kemejanya yang bertuliskan nama pemuda tersebut, Eguchi Tappei.

"Pagi Tappei-_Sensei_!" balas kumpulan anak anak berseragam sama, yang menjadi murid Tappei di tempatnya bekerja, Suginoki Kindergarten.

Kau mungkin berpikir, Tappei benar benar tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini. Ia mungkin akan lebih bersemangat jika mengambil profesi Fotografer, kau tahu itu. Tetapi karena satu alasan, membuat Tappei sampai di Tk ini, dan terpaksa bekerja disini.

Walau ia _sedikit_ menyukai pekerjaan ini.

Tetapi tetap saja, peran Fotografer adalah incarannya. Ia masih gemar memotret dengan kamera lamanya, yang dibelinya memakai uang sendiri dari hasil menabung. Kamera itu ia beli saat masih di Universitas semester 3, dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Tetapi apa daya,tidak ada yang mau mengontraknya. Masih kurang pengalaman katanya, tiap Tappei melamar kerja untuk jadi Fotografer di majalah atau koran sana sini.

Pekerjaan ini hanya Alternatif..

"Hari ini,kita kedatangan murid baru..ayo nak! Masuk!temui teman temanmu!" ucap Tappei dengan nada riangnya yang khas. Nada riang yang dari mendengarnya saja kau tahu ia sedikit malas menceriakan suasana kelas. Inilah Tappei, mau apa lagi?

Tampak sesosok anak kecil bersurai cokelat yang melangkah perlahan ke depan pintu kelas barunya, dan wajahnya yang menampakkan raut malu malu, masuk ke dalam ruang kelas Tappei. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seisi ruang kelas Tappei, lalu balik menatap Tappei. Bocah itu lalu berjalan ke samping Tappei, dan diam seribu bahasa. Suasana canggung dapat Tappei rasakan, maka ia memperkenalkan anak itu untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana, walau sebenarnya memang itu yang harus dilakukan.

"Inilah teman baru kalian, namanya Kenta, Satou Kenta. Bertemanlah dengan Kenta, pastikan itu. Kenta, ambil tempat dudukmu dibangku kosong itu, oke?" ucap Tappei dengan nada riang dicampur sedikit nada canggung. Kenta menurut dan duduk dibangku yang dimaksud Tappei, disebelah seorang gadis bersurai coklat madu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai kelas menggambar hari ini" ucap Tappei dengan nada _riang_nya lagi, memulai pelajaran mereka hari itu. Kenta menatap Tappei sedari tadi, tanpa berkata apa apa. Ia hanya membatinkan nama Tappei ―_berulang ulang_, dan mulai menggambar dengan raut kesal bercampur malu.

* * *

**_11:00 AM_**

"Yah.. kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok" Tappei mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan cuek, lalu membereskan buku buku yang ia bawa kedalam tasnya. Alis nya bertemu sesaat setelah manik cokelatnya bertemu dengan manik milik Kenta. "Kenta? Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Tappei. Tappei menatap Kenta tajam tajam.

"Kenapa.."

"Hah?" tanya Tappei bingung. _Kenapa? Kenapa apanya?_

"Tidak apa apa.. ―aku memang.."

Jeda. Aura canggung kembali menguar.

"kenapa,Kenta?" Tappei semakin bingung, tetapi sedikit malas untuk mengurusi anak ini. _Anak ini kenapa,sih?_

"Tidak ada.." Kenta lalu membereskan perlengkapannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dengan wajah tertunduk,ia berlari cepat cepat. Tappei dapat melihat sekilas rona merah di telinganya . Tappei menatapnya heran.

_"Anak itu kenapa sih?rasanya familiar.."  
_hmph,tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula itu tidak penting. Tappei lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang rapat, dimana Miiko dan guru-guru lain sudah menunggunya.

* * *

**_11:16 AM_**

"Hahh―" Tappei menghela nafas didepan pintu kamar apartemennya. Ia memutar kenop pintunya,lalu maniknya bertemu dengan sosok itu, Yang berlari secara tiba-tiba kedalam kamarnya.

Muridnya yang baru ia temui tadi.

"Kenta?" Bocah itu tersentak, lalu menoleh patah patah kearah Tappei.

"Ah!, _Sensei―_" Kenta menggaruk pipi kirinya, matanya ia edarkan ke atas. Gelagat yang yang menunjukkan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Ditambah lagi sedikit rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Kenapa kamu disini? enggak pulang? nanti orangtuamu khawatir.." Tappei berjalan pelan mendekati Kenta, mengelus elus surai kepala si bocah. Kenta hanya menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena sentuhan itu.. ―tetapi Kenta mengakui, ia menikmati elusan lembut yang diberika Tappei. Kalau saja ia boleh mengatakannya, pasti ia katakan..

_―Tentu saja boleh, iya kan?_

Tidak. Kenta tidak mungkin mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia terlalu malu. Lagi pula,itu hanya perasaannya saja,kan?. _Hanya. ―Perasaanya saja._

"_Sensei_, aku―"

"―Kenta, sebaiknya kau hubungi orang tuamu..  
―Mereka pasti khawatir sekali.. Kau hafal nomor ayahmu atau ibumu?" Tappei meraba raba saku celananya, mencari-cari benda yang orang orang sebut Ponsel.

"Itu... Tidak" Kenta menjawab singkat, irisnya menatap raut Tappei yang― terlhat sedikit cemas, dengan tatapan polosnya. Tappei menepuk jidat, lalu menghela nafas. Ia benar benar pusing, bagaimana pula Kenta bisa tiba-tiba berlari macam setan, masuk kedalam kamarnya? apa Kenta mengikutinya?

"Lalu? bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini?" Tappei menatap iris Kenta lekat lekat, dengan raut heran sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Kenta. Kenta sedikit merona, dan hanya menelan ludah.

"Aku.. mengikuti _sensei _kesini. aku hanya―"

Jeda lagi. Tappei masih setia menunggu lanjutan kalimat muridnya itu yang masih menggantung.

"―Aku tidak ingin pulang. aku.. benci rumahku.. S_ensei_―"

Kalimat itu kembali berhenti, kembali menggantung di udara, dan disambut helaan nafas dari Tappei. Kenta menelan ludah, ia hanya menundukkan kepala. Lalu tangannya mengepal kuat, dan persetan―ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang disebabkan karena kepalan tangannya terlalu kuat. Yang terpenting―

―Mengumpulkan niat. Itulah yang ia coba lakukan saat ini. Hati kecilnya bergetar,membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan itu sukses membuatnya merona, membuat kepalannya semakin dan semakin menguat.

Dan setelah itu, dengan berani ia kembali membalas tatapan Tappei, dengan raut yang terlihat seperti begitu banyak tekad yang menumpuk, berusaha ia keluarkan sekarang juga. Melampiaskannya pada pemuda yang jongkok dengan raut yang masih terlihat heran didepannya ini.

"_Sensei_, izinkan aku tinggal disini,tiga hari saja... Kumohon!" Kenta membungkukkan badan, lalu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan kepala― pose memohon.

Tappei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gelagat berpikir ia tunjukkan pada bocah didepannya, yang masih setia dengan pose memohon itu. Bocah ini bersungguh-sungguh, Tappei dapat merasakan itu. Kau pasti tahu, apa yang sedang Pemuda 23 tahun ini pikirkan. Apakah bocah ini akan merepotkannya? atau justru sebaliknya― dapat membuat hari harinya lebih ramai? Entahlah. Segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi pada saat seperti ini,bukan?.

Tappei masih saja sibuk adu mulut dengan pikirannya, antara menerimanya atau tidak. Ia dilema.. mungkin?. Tappei hanya merasa sedikit iba dengan Kenta, bisa saja keluarganya yang berantakan dan menyebabkan anak sekecil Kenta mengalami hari buruk tiap hari.. ―dan Kenta merasa muak?. Tetapi di sisi lain, Tappei merasa ragu apa ia bisa merawat Kenta dengan baik dan benar.. Kau tahu, ia buruk dalam melakukan hal itu. Ibunya yang sudah _pergi _mungkin bisa membantunya, dan tentu saja itu mustahil. Dan oh, kita disini bukan untuk membahas masa lalu Tappei yang sudah susah payah ia lupakan. Meski bisa terlihat asyik dan menyebalkan atau seperti orang cuek tanpa beban, Tappei terkadang merasa sangat sakit di ulu hatinya. Dan bocah ini dengan seenaknya mengingatkannya pada ibunya.. Padahal tujuannya memikirkan ini hanya menerimanya selama 3 hari atau tidak ―Kenapa harus susah sekali memutuskan? Pilihannya mudah, bung.

―Bukankah,Kalau hal seperti itu belum dicoba, kau takkan pernah tahu hasilnya. _Benar?_

Kurasa begitu.

"Satou Kenta―"

Kenta mengangkat kepalanya, menatap raut Tappei yang terlihat sedikit bertambah serius, dan manik itu membulat.

"―3 hari saja, dimulai dari hari ini, dan pastikan kau tidak membuatku menyesal untuk menerimamu.." Tappei berdehem. Kenta mulai mengembangkan senyumnya, matanya berbinar binar.

"_Sensei,_kau tahu―" Kenta membuka suara gugupnya dengan nada polos, khas anak anak.

"Aku.. ―terima kasih"

Kenta menundukkan kepala. Meremas jari jarinya didepan dada, dengan mulut cemberut yang dibuat buat ditambah sedikit rona di pipinya. Ia menatap wajah Tappei sekilas, lalu kedua iris itu bertemu. Kenta sedikit tertegun dan ia kembali merona, lalu memalingkan muka ―masih memainkan jari tangannya.

Tappei menaikkan satu alis.

* * *

**_01:32 PM_**

_"H_ahhh.." Tappei membanting dirinya ke sofa, tepat disebelah Kenta yang melonjak kaget karena tindakan Tappei barusan. Tappei menatap malas kearah Kenta, lalu menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang sedikit gatal. Kenta terdiam.

"_Sensei_―"

"―Apa? langsung katakan, jangan bertele-tele." Tappei berujar cuek sementara tangannya meraih remote tv. Jarinya menekan-nekan tombol remote, menggonta-ganti saluran televisi yang sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. Tappei menghela nafas, lalu tv itu mati. Untuk apa dinyalakan kalau tidak di tonton? setidaknya itu dapat menghemat listrik.

"Maaf. ―Tapi.. aku bosan" Kenta menatap Tappei dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Kerlap-kerlip imajiner menghiasi sekelilingnya, ―dan jika dilebih lebihkan, kau dapat menambahkan telinga anjing dan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang dengan semangat.

"Lalu?" Tappei menatap Kenta, sorot mata itu tampak jahil jika kau perhatikan lebih rinci. Ia tidak akan menolak jika anak ini mengajaknya bermain atau apa, ia hanya ingin mempermainkan bocah ini dulu saja. Hanya itu.

"Ayo kita main!" Kenta berdiri dari posisi awalnya, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat didepan dada. Sorot mata yang penuh semangat itu ia tampakkan, membuat Tappei _sedikit_ kagum dengan ekspresinya yang benar benar terlihat manis itu.

"Kau ingin bermain? baiklah, setidaknya biarkan aku tidur 20 jam terlebih dahulu" Tappei tersenyum jahil. Kenta cemberut. _Ukh_, wajah itu tampak semakin manis.

"_Sensei_~! kalau tidak mau bermain dengaku, tidurmu akan kuganggu!" Tappei menyeringai.

"Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Kenta. Kau akan membuatku menyesal menerimamu disini, dan setelah itu kau boleh pergi" Kenta berdecak kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, dengan rona merah yang kembali muncul. Kenta berkacak pinggang didepan Tappei.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bermain sendirian!" Kenta menjulurkan lidah. Tappei menggertakkan gigi, lalu kembali ke sofa. Niat awalnya sudah hilang entah ke mana, dan ia hanya bisa duduk disini memperhatikan Kenta yang mulai mengambil bola dari dalam tasnya. Memangnya muat?

"Kenta, kalau kau menghancurkan barang disini, kau akan kuhukum" Tappei sedikit mengancam, tidak ingin kamar Apartemennya berantakan hanya karena bocah yang sekarang sedang cemberut di ruang tamu itu. Kenta hanya menjawab asal, lalu mulai menendang bolanya ke arah dinding. Bola itu memantul kembali, dan ditendang kembali oleh kaki mungil Kenta. Begitu terus, iris Tappei sampai membulat karenanya. Permainan bocah ini dapat dikatakan lumayan, bidikannya selalu tepat. Tappei mulai tertarik. Ia menyeringai, lalu menghampiri bocah itu.

"Hei,kau cukup hebat. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, eh?" Tappei tersenyum jahil ―_lagi_, pada Kenta. Kenta tertegun sebentar, lalu pandangannya yang semula berada pada bola yang ada di tangannya, berpindah kearah wajah Tappei. Kenta terdiam sebentar, gelagat berpikir ia tunjukkan. Lalu kembali menatap Tappei dengan sorot berseri-seri, dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah! Pencetak gol pertama menang! kalau aku menang, _Sensei_ buatkan makan malam, menunya terserah padaku ya!" Kenta tersenyum lebar, dan Tappei mendengus meremehkan.

"Dan kalau aku menang, kau jangan berisik lagi" Kenta cemberut, hendak menyela perkataan Tappei dengan _"hei-memang-kapan-aku-berisik"_, tetapi terpotong karena Tappei secara tiba-tiba merebut bola yang ia pegang. Menendangnya keluar Apartemen, dan saling mengejar satu sama lain disepanjang jalan menuju lapangan yang terletak tepat disamping Apartemen. Sorot mata orang-orang tak lepas dari keduanya, yang menurut mereka bertingkah sangat aneh. Tapi persetan dengan itu, yang penting mereka menikmatinya.

Perebutan bola terus terjadi, dan pada saat Tappei lengah, Kenta merebut bolanya dan menendang kearah gawang. Ia bersorak kencang. Kenta mendengus kesal, lalu menyeka keringatnya.

"_Sensei_! aku menang!" Kenta mengambil bola yang mereka mainkan tadi, memeluknya di depan dada. Tappei menatapnya dengan kesal, lalu mendecih.

"Harusnya aku tidak lengah tadi.." Tappei kesal sendiri. Tapi kekalahan seperti ini, bukankah hal biasa? Tappei tahu itu. Tetapi, jika kau dikalahkan oleh bocah yang umurnya jelas jauh dibawahmu.. Apa kau tidak akan kesal? mungkin tidak. Tapi Tappei? ya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. ayo pulang. Mandi sana, lalu kau boleh pilih ingin makan apa" Tappei tersenyum tipis, disambut anggukan antusias dari Kenta. Kenta lalu menyusul Tappei yang melangkah sedikit cepat menuju Apartemen. Ia mencoba berjalan menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah besar Tappei dengan sedikit berlari kecil, dan Tappei menyadari hal itu. Ia tertawa kecil. Kelakuan bocah memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi ada saatnya seorang bocah dapat membuatmu tersenyum, apa aku benar?

Tappei menggandeng tangan mungil Kenta, membuatnya lebih mudah menyamakan langkah mereka. Kenta tertegun, lalu memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya panas, darah dari seluruh tubuh serasa memenuhi wajahnya. Rona merah terlihat sangat jelas, dan pemandangan itu cukup menarik perhatian Tappei.

_"Manis juga.." _Tappei membatin, lalu menyeringai.

Sepertinya ia mulai _tertarik_ dengan bocah ini,_eh?_

..Tunggu.. Tappei mulai.. APA?!

* * *

_**03:13 PM**  
_

"Sekarang mandi dulu,sana! Kita bermain terlalu lama.. sudah jam 3" Tappei melempar handuk cadangan miliknya kearah Kenta. Handuk tersebut mendarat tepat di wajah Kenta, dan bocah itu hanya mengerang kesal. Tappei hanya mendengus, lalu mengikuti Kenta ke kamar mandi miliknya. Kenta menyadari hawa keberadaan Tappei, lalu menoleh kearah Tappei. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"_Sensei_ kenapa mengikutiku?" Kenta memiringkan kepala. Nada polosnya terdengar begtu manis.

"Hanya memastikan kau bisa mandi sendiri" sahut Tappei cuek. Kenta cemberut.

"Aku bisa kok!" Kenta menatap Tappei dengan raut bocah kesal, sementara Tappei tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku tidak yakin" Tappei berujar malas, sementara tangannya disilangkan dan ia menyandarkan badannya ke pintu kamar mandi. Ditatapnya Kenta dengan pandangan meremehkan. Wajah Kenta makin tertekuk.

"_Sensei_ tidak percaya?!" Kenta membuka kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Berhasil, lalu kaus itu ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Tappei mendengus melihat kelakuan bocah yang seenaknya itu. Lalu iris Kenta menatap Tappei lekat lekat, seperti hendak menelan tubuh Tappei bulat bulat.

"Akan kubuktikan!" Kenta benar benar kesal pada Tappei, yang seenaknya menganggap bahwa dirinya itu anak yang masih belum mandiri. Ia membuka celana bahan kain yang ia kenakan tadi, lalu hendak membuka celana dalamnya. Tappei mengangkat alis. Bocah ini.. benar benar akan membuktikannya.. dan Tappei disini mengawasinya mandi.. Tidakkah itu.. ―aneh? atau normal? pilihan kedua sepertinya wajar. Tappei menelan ludah, ia berdiri tegak didepan pintu kamar mandi,dan..

..Selesai. Kenta sudah bertelanjang bulat didepannya, walau ia cuma anak anak, tetap saja Tappei merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Mengawasi bocah mandi.. ―Tidak buruk..

"Hmph" Tappei kembali bersandar ke pintu kamar mandi. Kenta mulai masuk ke dalam _Bathtub _yang sudah Tappei isi dengan air tadi. Kenta lalu menyipak-nyipakkan air didalam bathtub, dan cipratan air mengenai wajah dan tubuh Tappei. Tappei berdecak kesal. Maniknya menatap wajah Kenta tajam tajam, menusuk jantung Kenta hanya dengan sekali tatapan. Basah. Bajunya basah.

Tappei, kau berlebihan, kawan.

Kenta hendak menyabuni tubuhnya, sabun sudah ditangannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba, seonggok daging seenaknya masuk ke dalam _bathtub_, menumpahkan sebagian air didalamya karena objek yang bertambah. Kenta menjerit kaget, lalu melempar sabun batangan yang tadi ia pegang kearah Tappei. Tappei berdecak kesal, lalu memungut sabun itu dan menggosok tubuh Kenta dengan sabun. Kenta menggeliat tak suka, ia menyingkirkan tangan Tappei dari tubuhnya. Tappei kembali berdecak kesal, menatap Kenta dengan sorot mengintimidasi.

"Kenta, diam." dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Tappei menghipnotis Kenta, yang sebenarnya merasa takut dengan nada suara Tappei yang seperti hendak menusuk jantungnya. Kenta menelan ludah. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya, lalu jatuh dari dagu ke dalam bak, bercampur dengan air _bathtub_ yang bersabun.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berlama-lama disini, didalam kamar mandiku sampai keriput. Diam dan turuti saja perkataanku" Tappei berkata dengan nada bosan, seolah-olah perkataannya yang cukup (―atau tidak sama sekali) ambigu itu sama sekali tidak membuat tubuh Kenta bergetar ketakutan. Kenta mengerang erang tak jelas, membuat Tappei makin kesal. Tappei acuh tak acuh mulai melakukan pekerjaan sialannya ―memandikan Kenta. Kenta menjerit-jerit seriosa dikamar mandi, dan jeritan itu tak digubris apa-apa oleh Tappei. Menggosok tubuh mungil Kenta sedikit merepotkan jika kau bertanya, karena bocah ini terus menjerit dan berontak, sambil terus mencoba menendang wajah Tappei agar keluar dari _bathtub_. Tetapi tetap saja, kekuatan bocahnya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Tappei. Toh mau berontak pun, mereka satu _bathtub_.

"GRAAAAARRGGHH!" Kenta menepis lengan kekar Tappei dari tubuhnya, lalu mendorong tubuh Tappei ke sisi pojok _bathtub_. Ia lalu melompat dari bathtub, dan―

BRUK!

―terpeleset.

Tappe tepuk jidat.

* * *

"Ukh" Kenta meringis pelan saat Tappei menekan jidatnya dengan tisu basah. Tampak benjolan di dahi kirinya akibat terpeleset tadi, dan hidungnya terasa nyeri. Tappei sampai berulang kali tepuk jidat hari ini.

"Kau jangan nekat begitu" Tappei menasehati singkat, lalu menghela nafas. Benjolannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dapat dilihat dari air muka Kenta bahwa benjolan itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tappei menunjuk sofa didepan tv, Kenta hanya menatapnya dengan raut bingung. Tappei menghela nafas lagi.

"Istirahat di sofa itu. kamu mau makan apa?" Tappei beranjak ke dapur. Kenta diam-diam tersenyum lebar, dan senyum itu ia hilangkan saat Tappei menoleh kearahnya. _Tsundere_.

"Kari ayam!" Kenta berseru semangat. Tappei menggeleng, menatap Kenta dengan raut kesal. Yang benar saja, kari ayam?

Kenta menggerutu, lalu membuat gestur berpikir. Senyumnya lalu kembali mengembang.

"Omurice! ibuku sering membuatnya.." Kenta mengangguk antusias, ditambah sorot matanya yang berkilauan dengan ekor anjing imajiner yang bergoyang goyang semangat. Tappei menghela nafas.

"Baiklah" terdengar gumaman senang Kenta, lalu bocah itu berteriak berterima kasih. Tappei tersenyum tipis.

.

Tappei meletakkan lembaran omelet berisi nasi goreng bagiannya ke piring dengan spatula. Ia lalu menuangkan saus tomat ke piring Kenta, sementara di piringnya ia beri saus sambal. Kenta mengetuk-ngetukkan garpu dan sendoknya ke meja makan ―tidak sabar menunggu. Tappei maklum dengan kebisingan yang bocah itu buat, lalu meletakkan piring Omurice Kenta didepan orangnya. Kenta tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap Tappei. Sorot matanya bersinar.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

Kenta melahap Omurice buatan Tappei dengan semangat. Bocah, makannya berantakan. Nasi berbumbu bertebaran di sekeliling piringnya ―Tappei mendecih kesal. Tappei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kenta sampai tidak menyentuh Omurice nya sendiri, langsung ditanya.

"_Sensei_ tidak makan?" Kenta memiringkan kepala. Wajah polosnya menampakkan raut bingung ―ukh, manis sekali..

Tappei hanya diam. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar di telapak tangan sementara sikunya menapaki meja ―ia mengangkat sebelah alis. Hening.

Kenta bergumam. Lalu ia menyendok Omurice dipiring Tappei, dan menyodorkan sendoknya kearah mulut Tappei yang mengatup. Alis Tappei terangkat, ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari telapak tangan.

"Aaa―" Sendok kenta masih setia, menggantung di udara menunggu kedatangan mulut Tappei. Tappei tersenyum tipis. Ia menerima suapan Kenta, sementara bocah yang menyuapi tersipu. Pipinya memerah.

"Hei Kenta―" Tappei berkata ditengah-tengah aktifitas mengunyahnya. Kenta bergumam bingung, lalu Tappei menelan Omurice yang ada dimulutnya.

"―Menurutmu, Omuriceku enak?" Tappei menatap Kenta lekat-lekat. Kenta tersentak, lalu berpikir. Kepalanya menagngguk antusias.

"Enak! walaupun Omurice ibuku lebih enak sih, _sensei_" Kenta tersenyum manis. Tappei mendengus. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa kau disuapi bocah kalau kau bisa makan sendiri. Tappei melirik piring Kenta. Sudah habis,hanya bersisa remah remah sisa Omurice. Bocah ini.. benar benar nafsu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai" Tappei meneguk air putih yang tadi ia sediakan, lalu mengambil piring Kenta dan piringnya. Kemudian Tappei meletakkan kedua piring itu di wastafel, dan mencucinya. Selesai. Piring itu ia letakkan di rak piring, lalu Tappei menyusul Kenta di ruang tengah.

"Sudah malam, Kenta. Ayo tidur. Kamu bisa nonton besok" Tappei mematikan tv. Kenta cemberut, lalu menyusul Tappei ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidur disini. Aku akan tidur di sofa" Tappei mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan, dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Kenta ditinggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya. Tappei kemudian menepuk-nepukkan bantalnya, dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Tidur di sofa memang tidak nyaman, bung. Tappei lalu menyelimuti dirinya, bersiap tidur. Tetapi kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya di guncnag-guncangkan ―siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kenta.

"Ck, ada apa?" Tappei mengambil posisi duduk, ia menatap Kenta.

"Aku takut tidur sendirian―"

Tappei mengangkat alis. Jangan bilang ia diminta―

"―Temani aku tidur.."

Bingo.

* * *

**_09.45 PM_**

Tappei merebahkan diri disamping Kenta. ia lalu menyelimuti diri dengan selimut, Kenta sepertinya sudah di posisi nyaman. Tappei berbaring menghadap Kenta, dan Kenta menghadap dirinya. Tappei menatap Kenta, Kenta menatap Tappei. Keduanya bagai kepompong yang akan saling melindungi, walau terselimuti. Entah bagaimana aku ahrus mendeskripsikannya.

"Tidur" Tappei memberi perintah singkat, lalu memejamkan mata. Kenta mengikutinya memejamkan mata. Lalu kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengan dengkuran kecil. Tappei membuka matanya sedikit. Bocah ini ternyata tidurnya cepat juga..

Lihat wajah damai itu. Matanya terpejam, tampak kelelahan. Tidurnya nyenyak, dengan perut dan dada bergerak naik turun sesuai pernafasan. Wajah itu tampak lebih manis saat tidur.. dan lihat bibir merah itu. Terbuka sedikit, membiarkan karbondioksida keluar dari sana, sementara hidungnya mengjirup oksigen.

_"Aku ingin merasakan bibir itu.."_

PLAKK. Tappei menampar dirinya sendiri. Pikiran sialan itu seenaknya melintas di otaknya. Kawan, ingatlah. Tappei masih laki-laki normal. Dan laki-laki normal tidak mencium bibir laki-laki lain, apalagi jika laki-laki itu masih bocah polos. Jangan rebut kepolosan itu, kasihan si bocah.

Tapi jika diingat ingat, ia menyukai wajah imut Kenta yang selalu tampak ceria ―oke Tappei mengaku. Manik cokelat yang sewarna dengan manik miliknya, Surai cokelat _ebony_ yang lembut itu.. Apalagi kebiasaan bocahnya yang menggemaskan. Caranya memohon, tersenyum, tertawa, makan, berontak, menendang bola.. Semuanya berputar putar dikepalanya. Dan Tappei menyadari, Pipinya mulai merona mengingat wajah manis itu.

Tidak. Jangan katakan kalau Tappei―

―sudah belok?

Sekali lagi, Tappei menampar pipinya. Keras keras, sampai ia pusing dan tertidur begitu saja, disebelah bocah manis yang baru ia pikirkan.

* * *

**_June 15,20xx 09:20 AM_**

"_Sensei―_"

Tappei merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan tampak wajah Kenta.. ―yang terlalu dekat. Hidung mereka hanya berjarak nol koma milisenti ―terlalu dekat. Mata Tappei membulat. Refleks, ia mundur tergesa-gesa sampai kepalanya membentur sisi dinding. Tappei mengaduh pelan, lalu mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. Kenta terkikik pelan, lalu berdiri di atas kasur.

"Kita terlambat ke sekolah" Kenta menunjuk jam di dinding. Jarum pendek mengarah ke angka sembilan, sementara jarum panjangnya kearah angka empat. Tappei mengangkat alis. Ia lalu mendengus meremehkan, dan menatap Kenta dengan raut _"lihat-wajahmu-saat-kau-tau-aku-yang-benar"_

"Kita libur. Guru-guru mengadakan rapat untuk―" Kalimat itu menggantung di udara. Tappei membulatkan mata, dan kepalanya cepat cepat melihat jam dinding. Jarum panjangnya sudah berpindah ke angka lima. Ia berteriak, lalu cepat cepat berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Tappei menggosok giginya, ia tidak benar benar mandi. Lalu buru-buru mengenakan seragam guru, dan melenggang cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Kemudian ia menepuk jidat.

"Kenta.." Tappei berlari kearah Kenta yang masih setia berdiri diatas kasurnya, lalu menggendongnya keluar kamar apartemen. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu kamar, dan turun cepat cepat melalui tangga. Elevator terlalu lambat, tidak ada waktu menunggu. Lalu Tappei menyalakan motornya, dan menempatkan Kenta di jok bagian depan, dan melesat cepat kearah TK Suginoki.

.

**_09:36 AM_**

"Maaf aku terlambat datang.." Tappei mengetuk lalu membuka pintu ruang rapat. Napasnya terengah engah. tampak Miiko, Yukko, dan Haruna menoleh kearahnya. Miiko tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan. Ekspresi cerianya seketika berubah menjadi raut bingung saat melihat sosok Kenta dibalik tubuh Tappei

"Hanya terlambat 36 menit.. lama juga sih" Miiko menimpali dan menatap Kenta. Alisnya lalu naik.

"Kenta? kenapa kamu membawa Kenta?" Yukko lalu membuat gestur memanggil Kenta dengan tangannya. Kenta tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari kecil kearah Yukko. Ia lalu duduk di pangkuan Yukko sambil tertawa riang. Mereka berdua bersenda gurau, layaknya ibu dan anak. Tappei tersenyum tipis lalu menghela nafas.

"Ceritanya panjang.. hah..aku butuh minum" Tappei meraih gelas plastik di rak sebelah dispenser lalu mengambil air. Ia meneguk cepat air itu, lalu duduk di meja rapat disebelah Haruna. Haruna tersenyum kearah Tappei, lalu berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku akan buatkan kalian kopi" Haruna melenggang ke satu satunya dapur kecil di TK itu. Miiko menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan suara keras, lalu memainkan jarinya. Suasana hening, mereka semua menunggu kopi buatan Haruna selesai. Tak lama kemudian, Haruna kembali dengan nampan kopi di kedua tangannya.

"Cappucino untuk semuanya! Kenta, kubuatkan susu hangat" Haruna meletakkan satu persatu gelas berisi cappucino didepan tiap orang, dan meletakkan secangkir susu didepan Kenta. Kenta tersenyum lebar, berterima kasih lalu meneguk susu itu dengan cepat. Yukko menasehatinya, dan Kenta hanya tertawa kecil. Miiko lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan meja, dan semua pandangan beralih kearahnya.

"Ayo kita mulai rapatnya" Ucap Miiko lalu meneguk cappucino-nya

"Jadi, berhubung semua murid sudah diuji kelulusannya dan akan libur, kita akan merayakannya. Liburan!" Miiko tersenyum lebar, disusul anggukan semangat dari Yukko dan Haruna. Tappei mengangkat alis.

"Liburan bersama?" Tappei mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Kita rapat untuk menentukan tempat liburannya, itu saja." jawab Yukko sambil menyeruput cappucino. Tappei menghela nafas.

"Tau rapatnya begini, aku datang jam sepuluh saja tadi.." Haruna terkikik pelan, Miiko mendengus meremehkan.

"Kita akan bermain di taman ria! setuju?" Miiko mengepalkan tinjunya dengan semangat keatas. Kenta bertepuk tangan senang ketika mendengar kata taman ria. Yukko tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Haruna menyerukan kata Setuju, sementara Tappei mendecih.

"Aku tidak ikut" ucap Tappei, lalu meletakkan gelas cappucinonya yang sudah habis. mendengar itu, Miiko langsung cemberut. Ia melirik Kenta, lalu tersenyum licik.

"Kenta, papamu tidak ikut" Tappei tersentak. Papa? Papanya Kenta? kawan, Tappei hanya guru Kenta yang terkena sial yang harus menerimanya di rumahnya, masa disebut papa. Yang benar saja. Lalu terdengar desahan kecewa dari mulut mungil Kenta. Ia lalu menatap tappei lekat-lekat, dan menggembungkan pipinya. Alisnya menukik, pipinya merona. Wajah cemberut yang tampak manis.. ―_ugh_, Pikiran itu kembali lagi.

"_Sensei_ harus ikut!" Kenta masih cemberut. Tappei mengangkat dagu, menatap Kenta dengan malas. Ia lalu mendengus.

"Tidak." Fix. Tappei tidak ikut. Walau dibujuk, Tappei akan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak ikut. Walau Kenta menangis meraung-raung.. Persetan dengan itu. Liburan kali ini, Tappei hanya ingin bersantai di Apartemennya. Kenta kesal, lalu melompat dari pangkuan Yukko. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Tappei, dan memanjat di kursi yang Tappei duduki lalu duduk di pangkuan Tappei. Ia menatap Tappei, tatapan ngambek. Tappei mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak peduli.

Kenta menggembungkan pipinya lagi, tampak rona merah menyembul disana. Alisnya hampir bertemu, tatapan matanya tajam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bola mata itu bergetar. Ia lalu meninju dada kiri Tappei, Tappei mengerang pelan lalu membalas tatapan Kenta. Mereka adu tatapan. Tiga gadis yang menonton hal itu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dalam pikiran mereka, hanya ada satu hal;

_"Pertarungan ini pasti seru.." _Ketiganya meneguk tetesan terakhir dari cappucino-nya, lalu gelasnya dibanting ke meja secara bersamaan.

"_Sensei_ pokoknya harus ikut! aku janji akan jadi anak manis, asal _Sensei_ ikut!" Kenta memohon dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan, untuk meluluhkan hati Tappei. Tappei menyeringai.

"Aku ikut, tapi aku mengajukan syarat" Kenta cemberut, lalu mengangguk terpaksa. Tappei kembali menyeringai, lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Kenta. Ibu jarinya mendorong dahi Kenta hingga naik sedikit keatas, lalu Tappei berdehem.

"Kau jangan membantahku, Kenta. itu saja" Kenta mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk lemas. Tapi itu artinya.. Tappei ikut? Senyum Kenta mengembang, bagai kue yang diberi terlalu banyak _baking powder_ hingga meledak ―oke, aku berlebihan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" Miiko mengambil tas-nya, lalu menggandeng Haruna. Yukko menggandeng Kenta, yang disambut dengan senyum manis Kenta. Tappei menghela nafas lalu mengambil jaketnya, dan menyusul ketiga gadis dan satu bocah setan.. ―bercanda.

Kelimanya sudah sampai di halaman TK. Mereka menaiki mobil yang dibawa Yukko, dan melesat pergi menuju taman ria yang berjarak hanya beberapa kilometer.

―Dan nyanyian nyaring Kenta membuat perjalanan semakin ramai.

* * *

_**10:11 AM**_

"Taman riaaa~!" Miiko dan Kenta bersorak riang, lalu saling mengejar menuju loket pembelian tiket. Yukko mengejar mereka, khawatir akan terpisah. Haruna berjalan agak cepat sambil bersenandung, sementara Tappei.. Berjalan biasa. Dengan malas. Ia sudah kenyang mencicipi _Roller Coaster_, atau rumah hantu, atau wahana lain yang membuat kita berteriak ketakutan.

"Oke! aku sudah dapatkan tiketnya, ayo kita main~!" Miiko melambaikan 5 tiket, dan membagikannya kepada mereka satu persatu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dan sampai didepan rumah hantu. Miiko menyeringai. Tappei menyeringai. Tiga orang lagi, bergetar. Bergetar hebat.

_Didalam sini kesempatanku.._

"Ayo kita masuk" seru Miiko, ditambah seringaiannya yang makin melebar. Kenta mencicit pelan, badannya bergetar. Tappei menyeringai, lalu berteriak menakut-nakutin Kenta, tangannya menyentuh pundak Kenta tiba-tiba hingga Kenta berteriak hebat. Teriakan bocah yang membahana, bung. Aku percaya kau pernah mendengar teriakan bocah.. memekakkan telinga, aku tahu itu. Dan ketahuilah, pengunjung yang ada disekitar mereka sontak menoleh kearah Kenta yang memekik keras. Tappei tertawa renyah, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kenta. Kenta menggerutu.

Tappei sering memasuki rumah hantu, sehingga ia bosan. Tapi, kalau memasuki rumah hantu dan berperan sebagai hantu pembantu... membantu menakut nakuti Kenta atau yang lain.. Mungkin menyenangkan?

"Dilarang membantah. kita masuk" Tappei menyeret Kenta yang terus menerus memberontak. Sementara Miiko menyeret dua temannya yang masih tidak ingin masuk. Dan sampailah mereka didalam rumah hantu yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, dan tercium wewangian kemenyan dan bau anyir darah, sementara lantainya dilapisi karpet basah. Terdengar suara-suara parau yang meminta tolong, lalu suara itu diakhiri dengan jeritan keras.

Yukko dan Kenta menjerit, Haruna mendesah lemas, tidak kuat lagi. Untunglah gadis itu tidak pingsan.

_"Krieeeett..."_

"Su..suara apa itu.." Haruna menggenggam lengan Miiko kuat-kuat, membuat gadis bersurai cokelat itu mengaduh pelan.

Lalu muncul sesosok gadis berpakaian putih dengan rambut hitam acak acakan. Wajahnya berlumuran darah, membuat Haruna menjerit keras sementara Kenta mendekap kaki Tappei erat-erat. Tappei mendengus, lalu menepuk bahu Yukko. Yukko berteriak kaget, sementara Tappei dan Miiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yukko menghela nafas, sementara Haruna masih setia memegangi lengan Miiko.

"Kita lari saja" Miiko mengusul, yang lainnya mengangguk.

Lalu tampak cahaya putih makin mendekat secara cepat.

.

"Hah.. akhirnya kita keluar.." Haruna menghela nafas, lalu meneguk sebotol Orange Juice yang tadi ia beli bersama Yukko beberapa saat setelah memasuki taman ria. Miiko menertawai kedua temannya yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Sekilas, Miiko melirik wajah Tappei. Wajah itu terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa, Tappei?" Tappei tersentak, lalu melirik kearah Miiko. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Tappei menepuk jidat.

"Ke.. ―Kenta tidak ada.." Tappei celingukan mencari Kenta disekitar mereka. Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ketemu. Miiko membulatkan mata. Yukko berseru kaget, sementara Haruna menyembur Orange Juice nya secara tiba-tiba, lalu membelalakkan mata.

"Kalian cari disekitar taman ria ini. aku akan masuk lagi kedalam rumah hantu" Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk dengan raut khawatir, lalu berpencar. Tappei menerobos masuk kedalam, tidak menghiraukan beberapa pemeran hantu yang menakut-nakutinya.

_Kenta―.. Kenta.. Kenta.. Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta __Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta __Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta __Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta __Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta Kenta―_

Nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang didalam kepalanya. Tappei makin khawatir, Kenta tidak juga ditemukan. Bocah kecilnya.. sebenarnya ia ada dimana? Bagaimana kalau Kenta tidak ditemukan? bagaimana kalau Kenta benar-benar hilang.. atau diculik? bagaimana kalau Kenta tersesat dan keluar dari taman ria? bagaimana kalau Kenta―

―PLAKK

Tappei menampar pipinya sendiri. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu.. setidaknya cari. Cari Kenta, sampai ketemu.

"Kenta..! Kenta!" Tappei meneriakkan nama Kenta dengan nada parau, tidak mempedulikan setan-setan palsu yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, karena hanya Tappei satu-satunya pengunjung yang berada disana, ―mungkin.

Tappei terus menyusuri bagian dalam rumah hantu itu, bahkan sampai memutarinya berkali-kali dari pintu masuk sampai pintu keluar. Nihil. Kenta tetap tidak ketemu. Tappei merasa lelah, nafasnya terengah-engah. Hantu-hantu didalam sana dibuat bingung, kenapa orang ini terus memutari bagian dalam rumah hantu? mencari seseorang? bukankah ia sendirian?

_Kalau aku menemukannya, mungkin aku bisa melakukan 'itu'... tidak―_

Tappei bersandar didekat tanaman 'penghias' rumah hantu. Tiba-tiba, jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut―yang rasanya seperti menyentuh rambut. Tappei tersentak. Ia lalu memperhatikan objek yang mengangetkannya, dan benar. Itu Kenta, meringkuk memeluk lutut sendirian disebelah tanaman. Tappei tersenyum senang. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengusap kepala Kenta. Kenta, matanya terlihat sembab, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Kenta tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu berhambur memeluk Tappei. Tappei membalas pelukannya dengan senyum, lalu mengusap bagian belakang kepala Kenta. Tappei menghirup aroma tubuh Kenta perlahan ―yang bercampur dengan wangi deterjen baju.

_―Tahan Tappei.. ini tempat umum.. nafsumu itu tindakan kriminal.._

"Kita keluar" Tappei menggendong tubuh mungil Kenta, dengan posisi si bocah masih memeluknya. Dapat Tappei rasakan, keras bajunya terasa basah. Bocah itu ia biarkan menangis di lehernya. genggamannya pada bahu Tappei semakin lama semakin kuat. Tidak mau berpisah.

Tappei berjalan keluar. Tampak Miiko dan yang lainnya menunggu dengan khawatir. Wajah mereka seketika berubah menjadi lega setelah melihat Kenta digendong oleh Tappei.

_Harus kutahan.._

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli camilan untuk Kenta saja? Kenta pasti masih merasa tertekan.." Haruna menatap Tappei, Tappei mengangguk. Tappei lalu mengelus kepala Kenta, dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang hati ditelinga bocah itu. Kenta mempererat genggamannya pada bahu Tappei, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Tappei. Ia merasa lebih baik, setidaknya itu hal yang bagus.

Mereka sampai didepan mini market. Yukko dan Haruna masuk kedalam, sementara Tappei dan Miiko menunggu mereka diluar, duduk di depan meja kecil. Kenta masih tidak mau melepaskan diri dari Tappei. Miiko tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menatap Tappei. Tappei yang merasa diawasi, mengangkat alis dengan heran.

"Apa?" Tappei mendecih. Miiko mendengus tertawa, lalu menumpukan kepalanya di telapak tangan pada meja. Tatapan matanya terlihat jahil.

"Kalian berdua persis seperti―"

"―Papa dan anak. aku tau kamu pasti akan bilang begitu" Tappei menertawakan Miiko yang sekarang cemberut. Tetapi akhirnya gadis itu ikut tertawa.

_Sebentar lagi.._

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Yoshida?" Tappei tersenyum jahil, melihat wajah Miiko yang sekarang tampak merona. Miiko tersipu malu, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Masih sibuk dengan Universitasnya di Amerika. aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya, dan terkadang aku merasa rindu.. err, kau mengertilah.." Miiko tertawa pelan lalu kembali bersandar pada telapak tangannya. Tappei tersenyum simpul, lalu menghela nafas lagi. Ia menatap Miiko, lalu seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

_..Tidak. aku tak boleh, ia masih anak-anak... tahan nafsu.. ayolah, Tappei―_

"Jangan lupa undang aku di pernikahan kalian" Miiko tersentak, lalu meninju pelan bahu Tappei. Tampak sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya. Tappei meringis sedikit lalu tertawa renyah. Tak lama setelah itu, Yukko dan Haruna telah selesai berbelanja dan segera menghampiri mereka bertiga. Miiko menyambut mereka dengan cengiran lebar, dan segera mengaduk-aduk kantung plastik yang dipegang Yukko, mencari camilan miliknya. Haruna mendekati Kenta, lalu menyerahkan sebatang cokelat pada Tappei untuk diberikan pada Kenta. Tappei mengangkat bahu, lalu menerima cokelat itu. Ia lalu menarik wajah Kenta dari dadanya, dan tersenyum menyambut wajah bocah itu yang tampak masih murung.

_Teruskan percakapan ini, mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menahannya―_

"Hei Kenta, ada cokelat untumu. Jangan murung begitu" Tappei menyodorkan cokelat yang diberikan Haruna tadi kepada Kenta. Kenta menerima cokelat itu dengan ragu-ragu, lalu mendekap cokelat itu. Kenta lalu menyodorkan kembali cokelat itu pada Tappei.

_―Lagipula ia masih anak-anak..._

"Simpan ini untukku, _sensei_.." Tappei menerima cokelat itu dan tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Tappei lalu mengecek jam tangannya, lalu menghela nafas.

_―Sudah, aku tak tahan lagi!_

"Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan." Tappei menyambar cepat camilan miliknya yang hendak Haruna berikan, lalu menerobos kerumunan pengunjung. Belum sempat mereka mencegah, Tappei sudah menghilang dibalik kerumunan, dengan membawa Kenta. Miiko yang tadinya hendak mencegah, menghentikan langkahnya. Miiko menghela nafas.

"Dia kenapa, ya?"

* * *

**_01:12 PM_**

Tappei membanting pintu kamar Apartemennya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia membanting helm-nya ke sembarang arah, menciptakan bunyi debuman yang sedikit terlalu keras. Kenta masuk perlahan, masih tampak murung. Ia masih tertekan, sendirian di dalam rumah hantu_―_

_―_Yang bahkan hantunya sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Kenta tertekan, benar-benar tertekan. Tetapi sebenarnya, bukan itu alasannya.

_Ada alasan lain.. yang membuat Kenta terdiam seperti ini.._

Tappei meneguk air mineral dengan cepat, lalu membanting gelasnya hingga retak. Persetan dengan gelas itu.

"Tunggu.. untuk apa aku terburu-buru.. seperti orang kesetanan.. Lagipula.. AARGGHH!" Tappei duduk frustasi di sofa, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Bocah itu.. Membuatnya 'tertarik'.. Hawa nafsu yang belum pernah ia rasakan tiba-tiba muncul, dan disebabkan oleh kehadiran bocah sialan itu. Dan oh, boleh kau katakan bocah itu membuat Tappei menjadi sedikit 'belok'.. Dan sekarang, ia buru-buru pulang membawa bocah itu karena dibutakan nafsu, dan untunglah ia sadar. Apa yang harus Tappei lakukan?

_―Bocah itu menarik hatinya.._

Tappei menatap Kenta yang masih terdiam. Bocah itu lalu menoleh kearahnya, dan memalingkan wajah. Tampak rona merah dipipi Kenta, membuat wajahnya semakin tampak 'manis' dimata Tappei..

―Lihat? Kenta benar-benar membelokkan Tappei.. dan hampir membuatnya menyandang gelar pelaku kriminal karena hampir melampiaskan 'semua'nya pada anak dibawah umur.. _ugh._

"_Se-sensei_.." Ah, suara manis itu melantun ditelinga Tappei. Tappei merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.. Yang sebenarnya sudah sejak pertama bertemu dengan Kenta ia merasakan perasaan itu..

"Aku ingin cokelat yang tadi.." Kenta memelas dihadapan Tappei. Tappei menahan dirinya. Perasaan seperti ini sudah sejak kemarin ia miliki, tetapi tidak ia hiraukan. Dan sekarang? Perasaan itu membesar..

Tappei menyeringai.

_Persetan dengan sebutan Pelaku Kriminal.._

Tappei membuka dengan cepat bungkus cokelat tadi, lalu menggigit batangan cokelat yang sedikit lembek itu. Kenta tersentak, lalu cemberut. Ia hendak protes―

_―Cup._

Tetapi kemudian Kenta merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Lalu ia merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut, lalu terasa bibirnya dijilat, ―Ingin diberikan ruang lebih untuk masuk. Kenta mendesah pelan, tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, lalu lidah Tappei masuk. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Kenta merasakan sesuatu yang manis lumer di lidahnya, dan Kenta menyukai itu. Lidah Tappei terus mendorong cokelat itu pada lidah Kenta, lalu perlahan lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Kenta. Kenta merasa kehabisan udara, dan tentu hal itu disadari oleh Tappei.

Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya, ditariknya bibirnya keluar dari mulut Kenta. Tampak seutas benang saliva bercampur cokelat membentang diantara bibir keduanya. Nafas Kenta terengah-engah, rona merah di wajahnya tampak sangat jelas. Kenta menjilati bibirnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana cokelatnya?" Kenta tersentak. Ia lalu menoleh kearah lain, terlalu malu untuk menatap Tappei. Tappei tersenyum simpul, lalu menarik dagu Kenta untuk menghadap kearah wajahnya. Kenta sedikit menolak, tapi akhirnya mata mereka bertemu.

"Papa.." Tappei tersentak. Kenta memanggilnya apa? Papa?

Tappei menyeringai. Ia menyukai panggilan itu.

"Kenta" Tappei tersenyum.

"Papa mencintaimu.."

Keduanya tersenyum.

Lalu ciuman panas itu kembali berlanjut..

―hingga keesokan pagi hari..

* * *

_**June 16,20xx 07:12 AM**_

"Papa.."

Tappei membuka matanya. Tampak sesosok malaikat kecilnya, tersenyum kearah Tappei.

Tappei menguap, lalu menatap Kenta. Ia lalu mengecup dahi Kenta, yang membuat bocah itu bersemu merah.

"Papa ingat tidak―

―Janji kita?"

Tappei mengernyitkan dahi, menatap heran wajah Kenta. Kenta cemberut. Ia kemudian berlari keluar kamar, merogoh tas-nya, dan berlari dengan cepat kembali ke kamar. Kenta menyodorkan sebuah cincin. Tappei menerima cincin itu, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tampak huruf yang diukir dengan bentuk artistik, huruf "TxK", dengan ukiran ukiran berbagai macam bentuk yang tidak ia mengerti.

Tappei membulatkan mata, menatap Kenta. Kenta tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

_._

_-Flash Back-_

_"Hei, Tappei!" Pria bersurai cokelat itu menepuk bahu sesosok Pria lainnya yang memiliki surai Emas. Pemuda yang dipanggil tersebut, menoleh kearah si surai cokelat._

_"Kenta? seharusnya kau istirahat.." Tappei menatap Kenta dengan khawatir. Kenta terkikik pelan, lalu menyodorkan sebuah cincin. Tappei menerimanya dengan bingung._

_"Aku tahu.. aku tak akan bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi―" Kenta menghela nafas. Tappei membulatkan mata. Pemuda SMA itu lalu mengcengkram bahu Kenta, membuat pemuda itu meringis._

_"Jangan berkata begitu, Kenta. kau akan sembuh. Harus" Kenta tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu._

_Kekasih? ya. Mereka pasangan Kekasih, sesama jenis. Kau boleh mengatakan mereka tidak normal atau apa.. Mereka tak peduli. Bukankah cinta itu bebas dirasakan siapa saja..?_

_Persetan dengan gender._

_"―simpan cincin itu, Tappei." Tappei menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kenta dengan perasaan campur aduk._

_Sedih, Marah, Menyesal.._

_"Kau percaya Reinkarnasi?" Kenta tersenyum manis. Tappei mengangkat alis, menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung._

_"Reinarnasi? maksudmu peristiwa terlahir kembali.. begitu?" Kenta mengangguk semangat. Tappei menghela nafas lagi._

_"Kenapa memangnya?" Kenta terkikik pelan, lalu menatap Tappei. Tatapan matanya begitu teduh.. membuat hati Tappei sedikit lebih tenang._

_"Tidak ada salahnya kita mempercayai Reinkarnasi, bukan?" Kenta kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis.._

_"Kurasa kau benar.." Tappei membalas senyuman kekasihnya. _

_"Kalau kau percaya.. Aku ingin kau menunggu.._

_...sampai saatnya tiba, dimana kita akan bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti.." tampak cengiran lebar Kenta ditunjukkan pada Tappei. Tappei tersenyum simpul._

_"Beberapa tahun lagi.. atau ratusan tahun,bahkan ribuan.. aku akan menunggumu, Kenta. Kita hanya perlu percaya pada Reinkarnasi, benar kan?" Tappei mengecup pipi Kenta. Kenta tersenyum tipis, wajahnya merona. Kenta lalu mengangguk pelan._

_Tappei memeluk Kenta, menghirup aroma tubuhnya._

_Perlahan-lahan, Kenta menutup matanya. Dengan Tenang, dan bahagia._

_"Hei, Kenta.."_

_Tappei menatap Kenta, yang sedang menutup matanya. Untuk selamanya._

_Tappei membulatkan mata._

_"KENTA..!"_

_-Flash Back Off-_

"Ja.. jadi.." Tappei menatap Kenta. Perlahan, senyuman mulai mengembang di wajah Pemuda itu. Tappei memeluk Kenta dengan erat, lalu mengecup dahinya, hidungnya, pipinya, lalu bibirnya.

Rindu. Tappei benar-benar rindu pada orang yang ia cintai, yang sebenarnya orang itu sudah bersamanya sejak kemarin lusa.

"Ternyata Reinkarnasi benar benar terjadi.." Tappei tersenyum.

Keduanya kembali membagi cinta, seperti dulu―

―Dengan Bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

A/N:

YEEEAAAAHHH AKHIRNYA INI FIC HUMU SELESEEE~~~~!  
Maaf kalau alur endingnya terlalu cepat. Saya ngebut, ini selesenya aja tengah malem :''3 /

Berhubung saya demen Humu, dan saya suka Miiko..  
kenapa gak bikin humuan lewat fandom Miiko? /notgomen

Saya Author newbie, jadi maaf kalo ada pemilihan kata yg kurang tepat, atau kecacatan lainnya.  
Dibilangin saya newbie.. skill nulis belum seberapa.. tapi ide udar meliar gini mau diapain algi orz..

Jadi sekali lagi, kalau situ gak tertarik ma Humu, ngapaen baca nih Fic? Saya sudah memperingatkan lho tadi.. :3

Saya udah gabisa banyak cingcong, udah malem.

Terimakasih buat anda para Reader Fujo, maupun para Silent Reader.  
Akhir kata, Review Please? XD /

Thanks~!


End file.
